Rhudaur
Easternmost of the three sections of Arnor, Rhudaur is the wildest, most rugged, and least populated region in the North Kingdom. When Arnor is sundered in T.A. 861, Rhudaur becomes an independent realm. It is a culturally diverse and politically volatile territory with a relatively small Dúnadan population. Hillmen (Hi. "Ne Dreubhan") and later, migrating Dunmen, form the majority of its populace. Its sparse Dúnadan aristocracy loses control of the kingdom in T.A. 1349; in the following year Rhudaur goes to war with Cardolan and Arthedain. Rhudaur is subject to the Witch-king of Angmar for the last sixty years of its existence as a distinct state, until T.A. 1409. Thereafter Kings of Rhudaur are Angmarean puppets, ruling only the area around the capital at Cameth Brin. Rhudaur in TA 1650 *Political Organization: Tribal Confederation. *Rulers: King Broggha. *Administrative Organization: King by self-proclamation and use of force, Broggha holds the thirteen Hillman tribes together through sheer personal charisma. He appoints family members to most positions of responsibility,distrustful of any others. Tribal leaders retained their legal rights when they swore fealty to Broggha, but they surrendered any claim to land ownership to him. *Population: 50.000: 35.000 Hillmen in thirteen tribes and 15,000 Dunmen in eleven tribes. *Military: 4,500 Warriors and Eastern Mercenaries, usually grouped according to tribe. *Products: Hides, copper, mercenaries. *Symbol: None. The Kingdom of Rhudaur did not last under Dúnadan rule for long after the sundering of Arnor in T.A. 861. The region had always been remote and far from the influence of Anúminas. Few Dúnedain lived in Rhudaur. ruling their subjects from within their strongholds and ever-fearful of revolt. Under the influence of the Witch- king of Angmar, the indigenous Hillmen finally succeeded in overthrowing their Dunadan masters in the winter of T.A. 1350. A series of Hillman chieftains subsequently set themselves up as Kings, though none could stabilize relations between the highly competitive tribal factions for long enough to establish a dynasty. Even with the aid of Angmar, the Hillman Kings are forced to rely upon brute force to enact their will. The current King , Broggha. rules his own Hillman people and a large population of Dunnish refugees forced North by the Plague. Broggha holds the promise of stability for his realm for the first time in centuries. Unfortunately, he has had to call upon a good deal of assistance from the Witch-king to establish his control. Broggha is no dear friend of Angmar and holds the interests of his people first in his heart. He would be satisfied to establish relations with the men of Cardolan and Arthedain if that relationship could prove profitable to his people. Faced with the internal problem of disunity, Broggha seeks only peace to give his realm the chance to develop to the level of its Dúnadan neighbors. Sadly, the military threat of Angmar's Orcs and the guile of Angmarean agents in his midst make Broggha more often than not a puppet of the Witch-king. The agents of Angmar in his court play off the Hillmcn's ancient strife with the Dúnedain to keep the enmity between Rhudaur and its former siblings burning. The Hillmen are closely related to the Dunmen of the South, but they hold enough differences with their Dunnish brethren to warrant a separate classification. They speak their own language, and have developed their own unique lifestyle while adapting to the rigors of the rough and unfriendly lands of Rhudaur.They organize themselves mainly along kinship lines. Each clan is ruled by a chief, with the King acting as a high chief over all the tribes, the symbolic patriarch of his country. Hunters among the Hillmen are honored, with the most prized prey being the mighty horned Losrandir. Most of the Hillmen live in semi-permanent camps north of the Trollshaws, ready to follow the migrating herds that form the basis for their lifestyle. Only a few live in towns or in the remains of Dúnadan strongholds. Ihe Dunmen who make up an increasingly large portion of the population are more inclined to take up an urban lifestyle. They live along and south of the Great East Road, exacting heavy tolls for their new Hillman king and themselves. Their tolls make little difference to the common wanderer, however, for the road through Rhudaur is pitted and eroded in many places, and bandits continue to plague travellers. Despite the untamed frontier nature of Rhudaur, there arc efforts being made to bring the land up to the standards of its neighbors. Though Broggha faces a seemingly insurmountable task, he has managed to open a few regular trade routes through his land. The most profitable and least desirable of these is the road which leads to Angmar. The Witch-king sends regular caravans laden with finished metal weapons in exchange for the hides, timber, and copper Rhudaur has to offer. On a smaller scale, a few bold merchants from Tharbad have made mercantile contracts to King Broggha. The result of this trade has been little more than a few Southern luxury items in Broggha's court, but the King sees it as a promising start to gaining respect for his realm. regions the Angle (En Egladil) Blogath´s Valley Bruinen Coldfells Dimbar Drebiwyd Eastwood Ettendales Ettenglade Ettenmoors Everlasting Plain Highmoor Hoardales Imlad Mitheithel Lone lands Morva Tarth Northern marches Pinefells Safin Rhaglaw Scandric-grate Trollshaws Trollwood Tum Dincelon Witbeamwyd Wolfdale Yfelwyd settlements 1650: Brin Coch Brochenridge Buhr Calden Cameth Brin Carandor Daenost Dispar Dol Aglardin Dol Carak Dol Duniath Dol Hithaer Dol Mithlad Elnost Fennas Drúnin Fottred´s Farm Fulcwain´s home Garkash Gersebroc Harnalda Herubar Gûlar Iant Methed Inn at the Last Bridge Kelthad Maes Fao Mag Tuira Minas Brethil Morva Tarth Nothva Rhaglaw Pen-Drebi Pen-Hag Penmorva Reedhaven Smallforge Talugdaeri Tanoth Tanoth Methed Tateshalla Three goats Inn Thuin Boid Tirthon 3019: Arador´s end Garbert´s cottage Glân Vraig Gramsfoot Grimwood Lumber Camp Hoarhallow Hoarwell Hrimbarg Imladris Isendeep Lugazag Tanoth Brin Taurdal Tyrrilth Peoples Rhudaurians *Dúnedain **Haeranedain **Rangers of the North *Daen **Dunmen **Hillmen *Northrons **Men of the misty mountains **Vulseggi Dwarves: *Dwarves of Gabilazan *Dwarves of Smallforge Elves: *Elves olf Imladris Halflings: *Stoors of Reedhaven and Hoardale Giants: Stone Giants Trolls: *Hill-Trolls *Stone-Trolls *Wood-Trolls Orcs: *Goblins of Goblin-Town *Gramsfoot-Goblins *Krahjarn *Laenan-Orcs *Ongbúrz *Snowreap-Orcs Characters Elves`` Gillindir Giants: Ridorthu Men: 1650: Alfward Alnoth Arfanhil Bessandis Briam Broggha Dunhuet Ethacali Hannei Hwaldar Iovon Korekalwen Marendil Odelard Seammu Sibroc Thenesleag Valadan Walvoric Witbert 3019: Aragorn Arathorn Curotal Dirhaborn Dunhir Elegost Elgarain Elladrien Evonyn Finnel Halbarad Halbaron Lavel Leamon Pelissar Uchel Orcs: Golfimbûl Gorganog Huglush Shaknar Trolls: Bill Bert Tom Undead: Cadoc Gerse references *merp.com wiki category:Rhudaur category:kingdoms category:eriador